


iodine stains

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, References to Surgery, Trans Male Character, Trans Reno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: A post top surgery chest is fascinating terrain.





	iodine stains

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "brown iodine stains on skin."

Reno’s pectoral muscles twinged each time he poked at his newly un-bandaged chest or rubbed at the brown iodine stains that ran along the incisions beneath his new formed pecs. It was a surreal and exhilarating experience to stand topless in front of a mirror and see a flat chest. Reno had known he’d wanted this for such a long time, but he somehow hadn’t fully realized just how good it would feel. He rubbed at the iodine stained incision scar and winced.

“You’re not supposed to be massaging the scars yet,” Rude said, leaning against the bathroom door.

“I know, I know,” Reno said as he tore open the gauze pads and the new box of bacitracin. Once he had the gauze and ointment applied he carefully slipped back into his surgical vest. “I can’t wait until I don’t have to wear this thing anymore.”

“Don’t shortchange how long you’re supposed to wear it,” Rude said.

“I won’t,” Reno assured him. “I’m not that big an idiot. I might be a terrible patient at most times, but I this is one medical procedure I actually care about not fucking up the outcome of.”

Rude shook his head. “Veld will be pleased to hear you’re convalescing properly for once, at least.”

Reno grinned as he slid into his shirt, smoothing it down over his flat chest and then turning to look at himself from the side. “Damn, I look good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired in part by my own post surgery experiences.


End file.
